Till the End
by Celsie
Summary: Two girls connected by the threads of fate fight to avoid their intertwined destiny, RobRae O.CRed X. Rating could go up in later chapters!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other related person, place or thing. I do own Gem, Evelyn Feather-Duster and anything related to her. In other words you get the idea and this whole disclaimer thing is s crock of ! Because If I owned anything important, this would be an episode and not just a fanfic! Duh?

Disclaimer 2: Any songs I may use in here belong to their respective owners and not me because otherwise I'd have my personal assistant writing this instead of myself working my fingers to the bone.

Warning: This is a hint of Rob/Rae and Cy/Bee, major O.C/Red X fic. Plus the possibility of a few character deaths. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Two girls connected by the threads of fate fight to avoid their intertwined destiny, Rob/Rae O.C/Red X.

**

* * *

**

**Till the End**

**Prologue**

Gem watched from the shadows as the small group of teenagers entered the abandoned warehouse. She wanted out of the darkness as quickly as possible and she sincerely hoped they didn't see her as she crept towards the door.

Only a few minutes earlier she had seen a tall figure dressed in a strange costume with a red X emblazoned on the front. She had a feeling this encounter was about to get very, very ugly and if it came to the point where she might have to fight, she wanted to have the full strength of her powers.

She hesitated in fear when she heard the hooded girl speak up. "Someone's here. They're close by too." Raven said her eyes boring into the darkness trying to spot the presence through the murky shadows that danced across the walls.

"I can't place it either." Cyborg muttered tapping his mechanical arm in frustration.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about this." Beast Boy whispered as he gazed around the room. Suddenly a giant energy field surrounded them and divided them from each other by more energy fields.

"Yep, definitely a bad feeling." Beast Boy said with a groan.

A tall shadowy figure came forward from the darkness and Robin growled, "Red X. What a surprise."

"Actually it is a surprise. I didn't think he was bright enough to come up with something like this." Raven said jabbing her head at the energy field.

Red X just smirked at her. "I can do MUCH better. Maybe I'll show you sometime." Raven just glared at him.

"Oh come on, aren't any of you going to try and escape?" Red X demanded looking extremely disappointed. "I was expecting more of a challenge."

Robin just growled, but he had learned his lesson the last time he encountered an energy field. He hadn't liked the fried egg feeling he had had afterwards.

Gem watched in silence, part of her kept saying 'jump in and save them' the other half told her to run as fast as she could and as quietly as she could. Her better half won out and as the tall figure made fun of the captured teens Gem moved silently through the shadows until she was directly behind him.

She caught sight of a control stuck inside the belt that hung around his waist. Gem whispered a quick prayer to anyone who might be listening and quietly launched herself out of the shadows and towards Red X. Her motion was fluid and almost cat-like as she jumped through the air and tackled the figure knocking him to the ground with a loud, "oof" of surprise as his face hit the ground.

Gem tried to roll away but Red X grabbed her arm and rolled over onto her and pinned her to the floor beneath him. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded. Gem laughed her eyes becoming a strange mix of colors that reminded him strongly of a rainbow after a really bad storm.

Red X saw the attack before he felt the flash of bright light slammed him away from the girl who quickly got to her feet and made a move for the control she had knocked from his belt. Red X threw a X-disk at her and she dodged it but the explosion caught her by surprise and tossed her against a pillar.

She groaned and touched the back of her head her fingertips were red with blood and she froze. Her head had split open when it hit the corner of the pillar. She grimaced as the pain washed over her in waves but she wasn't about to be beat by this moron.

"So Titan's where did you find this mistake?" Red X asked his back to Gem.

"We don't know her." Robin answered with a hard glare.

"Oh great just another goody-two-shoes." Red X said with a condescending smirk. Raven began meditating in hopes of helping the strange girl.

Gem slowly stood up and almost screamed when she heard Raven's quiet voice in her head.

Get the control, we'll distract him.

Gem looked over at her and nodded, slowly making sure Red X hadn't taken notice of her she crept back into the shadows. She watched silently as Raven began sending bolts of dark energy at the energy fields. Red X watched in silent amusement as she failed over and over again.

As he watched Gem made her way to the other side of the room in the shadows and as she knelt down to grab the control Red X sent another X disk at her without even turning to look at her. Gem's eyes widened as the disk flew straight for her she quickly dived to the right and watched as it hit the wall and lodged itself there.

"Ha, you missed," Gem, said gazing at the disk, she turned back only to find Red X was knelt down beside her with his face dangerously close to her own,

"Who said I was aiming for you?" he whispered, a silent laugh echoing in his words. Gem's eyes widened as he leaned in, but gasped as his fist connected with her stomach knocking the air out of her and sending her into a most welcome darkness.

Red X smirked as the girl in front of him collapsed into darkness, her head falling backwards. Red X gently laid her on the ground and turned back to his captives.

"Now what should I do with you?" he said smirking at the titans in front of him.

"What the hell did you do to her Red?" Robin demanded not able to see the girl completely because she was lying in the shadows.

"She's...taking a little nap." Red X said smugly.

"She's hurt." Raven said in her customary monotone voice.

Red X glanced at her, "Of course she is, I just beat the hell out of her." he said pacing in front of them trying to decide what to do.

"No...Robin she's got a cut on the back of her head. She's losing a lot of blood." Raven said her dark eyes peering out at them from beneath her hood.

Red X's eyes widened, "Your kidding right?" he demanded narrowing his eyes at her.

"No I don't joke." Raven answered. Red X stood for a second and then turned and strode over to the girl half hidden by shadows. He knelt down beside her and grimaced when he felt a sticky liquid on his knees. He gently picked her up one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees.

Red X carried her into the light and set her down as gently as he possibly could, completely aware of the blood that had begun trickling down his arm from the girl's head.

"Let me out of here and I can help her." Raven said watching the girl. Her thick waist length black hair was matted with dried blood and her skin was deathly pale. She was wearing a pair of tight skimpy black shorts with a light yellow spaghetti strap shirt on. Her feet were in a pair of white sneakers and she had large silver hoops in her ears.

Blood had begun soaking through her shirt as Red X stood over her trying to decide whether or not to let Raven out.

"Fine." he said finally. He grabbed the control and hit a few buttons, Raven moved forward when the energy field surrounding her disappeared.

Red X watched her warily as she knelt beside the girl and with a look of disgust on her face slipped her hand under the girl's head. Moments later she pulled away and stood up. Red X backed away until he was hidden in shadow. Raven tried to see him but the shadows hid him too well.

Suddenly the control flew out of the darkness and clattered to the ground a few feet from her.

"Come on Raven let us out!" B.B yelled. Raven picked up the control and hit a few buttons. The titans grinned in relief when the energy fields disappeared. Robin looked around in the darkness to see if Red X was still there but he didn't see him and he walked over to Raven who was standing next to the black-haired girl.

"Who is she?" he asked looking at her. Raven just turned away.

"She's still unconscious, guess we should take her back to the tower." Cyborg murmured as he knelt down and picked the girl up and carried her to the T-car.

* * *

Celsie: For now the story will be rated T but if you think later on in the story it needs tobe changed to M just let me know because I wasn't sure about it. 


	2. Shadow Murderer

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other related person, place or thing. I do own Gem, Evelyn Feather-Duster and anything related to her. In other words you get the idea and this whole disclaimer thing is s crock of ! Because If I owned anything important, this would be an episode and not just a fanfic! Duh?

Disclaimer 2: Any songs I may use in here belong to their respective owners and not me because otherwise I'd have my personal assistant writing this instead of myself working my fingers to the bone.

Warning: This is a hint of Rob/Rae Cy/Bee major O.C/Red X fic. Plus the possibility of a few character deaths. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Two girls connected by the threads of fate fight to avoid their intertwined destiny, Rob/Rae O.C/Red X

Reviewer Responses

strwbrrydaquiri: I'm glad your enjoying it so far and I hope you continue to do so. Also I sent you an email answering your question, so I hope it makes sense now.

AlyRaven: Thanks I appreciate that!

Review Wish List:

Well I had wanted at least five reviews before I added this chapter but it doesn't look like I'll get that, so now I'm aiming for ten before I add another chapter. Which means you have to get your friends to read and review this story!

**Till the End**

**Chapter 1 Shadow Murderer**

Red X watched from the darkness as Raven healed the blood-covered girl. He had never meant to endanger her life, just put her out of commission long enough to finish what he had started. He tossed the control out to the violet haired sorceress and retreated further back into the shadows. He watched as she released the other titans and struggled to hear what they were saying.

"You think she'll live?" Beast Boy had asked.

"I don't know." Robin answered as he turned and followed Raven away from the unconscious girl whom Cyborg had picked up and was carrying away.

Red X sighed in frustration and left the abandoned warehouse still trying to forget the look on the girl's face when he had hit her in the stomach.

She had the expected surprise and hurt on her face but then when her eyes looked into his he had seen an unmistakable look of relief and serenity.

He tossed himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He closed his eyes and forced his mind to shut down until he slipped into a deep state of sleep.

Robin leaned against the doorframe of the med bay as Cyborg laid the girl on the table and began attaching wires to her.

"Okay now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked watching from his kitten form on Starfire's lap.

"Someone has to keep an eye on her." Cyborg replied from the computer he was standing in front of.

"Okay, the rest of us can try and figure out what Red X was up to." Robin said from his post by the door.

"I guess I'll take first watch." Cyborg offered still looking at the computer screen.

"Right." Robin answered, he turned and left followed by Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. Cyborg continued typing away at his computer.

Robin stood in the common room and looked around at his teammates. "Okay let's go over this. First we get a call about a break in at the abandoned warehouse right?"

Starfire nodded as she sat on the couch watching him intently.

"Right and we found those barrels of Polymorithene, which is the stuff that they use in creating artificial black holes." Raven said suddenly as she continued to read 'The Green Mile'

Robin looked over at her in surprise, "How'd you know that?"

Raven looked at him with a bored expression over the top of her book, "I read." she said.

Robin frowned at her but turned back to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"What was up with Red X back there anyway? He acted all worried when Raven said that girl was hurt." Beast Boy mentioned.

"It was probably just a ploy. I bet he's planning some really dangerous plot." Robin said viciously.

Raven smirked behind her book, she had felt the actual concern rolling off the masked figure and knew he deserved more credit then Robin gave him but she wasn't going to say anything.

"But back to the black holes theory." Robin said impetuously.

"What is a black hole?" B.B asked stretching.

Raven sighed and closed her book; "A black hole is an area in space that is completely devoid of light and has a high concentration of gravity which draws the things near it inside." Raven answered as she began floating in a meditation stance.

"Okay but what's it do?" B.B asked again.

"No one knows exactly, some people think it's a form of portal." Raven answered her eyes closed.

"Weird." B.B muttered. Raven raised an eyebrow but kept her eyes closed.

"Okay so now we have to figure out why Red X would have wanted the chemical and if it is for this black hole thing, why he'd want to create the thing." Robin said finally.

After saying so he turned and left the room to do the things he did whenever he was feeling drained and confused. Raven floated away and had just passed the med bay when she heard Cyborg's distinctive voice, "Damn it!"

Gem screamed, they were coming for her and she couldn't escape. Her powers were drained form the prolonged exposure to darkness and she felt completely helpless. She cried out in agony as tendrils of darkness snaked out and wrapped themselves around her body.

She fought to escape but it was a futile struggle. "You can never escape the darkness. No matter what you do, no matter how far you run, the darkness is always there." the voice hissed in her ear.

Gem screamed in terror as the dark tendrils of evil snaked up and covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide and she struggled for air but she felt the lightheaded feeling of asphyxiation overcoming her when she caught sight of someone else in her mind.

Cyborg cursed as a loud beeping began from the brainwave monitor. Her brain wave patterns were flying off the charts and the girl was struggling with invisible chains her face contorted into the image of terror. He jumped up and held her twitching body down as the other titans came running into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Robin yelled as he tried to help Cyborg hold the flailing girl down.

Raven stepped up and placed her hand over the girl's eyes and yanked them back, "She's fighting for her life!" Raven whispered, her eyes darting over the girl's features in bewilderment.

"Help her!" Starfire cried from the corner of the room.

Raven's eyes darting around the room, she didn't know what to do. She knew the real danger was inside the girl's mind but she didn't want to jump in to the girl's mind because it might cause more harm then good.

"Raven, do it!" Beast Boy yelled his eyes wide as he watched the girl fighting her face contorting in silent screams.

"Fine!" Raven cried, she grabbed the girl's hands and closed her eyes.

Raven landed in a large crater and looked around, dark black clouds filled the sky and she kept feeling an eerie whisper run up and down her spine. She shivered and suddenly heard the girl's screams; her eyes darted up and caught sight of a black shadow wrapping itself around the girl.

Raven's hands became encased in black bubbles of energy and she fired at the shadow. The girl's eyes locked on to her and Raven felt the pain in her eyes like a physical blow. She charged the shadow and fired blasts of darkness at it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she screamed her power encasing the shadow and ripping it off of the shaking girl. Once the shadow was off the girl it evaporated and reappeared behind the girl who had fallen to her knees. She heard its whispers in the girl's ear.

"I'll always be there... in the darkness waiting for you and when the time comes, I will consume your light and leave you shaking in the darkness." Raven fired a few more bolts at it and rushed over to the girl.

She was coughing and choking, "Go...bout..to..ake..p." she said choking from the lack of air in her lungs.


	3. Hearts of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other related person, place or thing. I do own Gem, Evelyn Feather-Duster and anything related to her. In other words you get the idea and this whole disclaimer thing is s crock of ! Because If I owned anything important, this would be an episode and not just a fanfic! Duh?

Disclaimer 2: Any songs I may use in here belong to their respective owners and not me because otherwise I'd have my personal assistant writing this instead of myself working my fingers to the bone.

Warning: This is a hint of Rob/Rae and Cy/Bee, major O.C/Red X fic. Plus the possibility of a few character deaths. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Two girls connected by the threads of fate fight to avoid their intertwined destiny, Rob/Rae O.C/Red X.

Reviewer Responses:

AlyRaven: She was saying she was about to wake up, and I'm glad your enjoying it.

switchfoot13: Thank you.

NumbuhZero: Thanks, glad your enjoying it.

strwbrrydaqiuri: This takes place after the Red X costume is stolen.

**Till the End**

**Chapter 2 Hearts of Darkness**

Raven closed her eyes and disappeared. Raven opened her eyes and relaxed, the girl had stopped twitching and her face looked once again peaceful. Suddenly she shot up with a loud gasp like she was drowning. Her wide alert eyes darted around the room and came to rest on the dark girl next to her.

"You! You saved me. Who are you?" the girl demanded looking bewildered. Raven pulled her hood over her face and backed away.

"Where the hell am I and what's the deal with the costumes?" the girl said with a smirk as she gazed around at them.

"Ahem," Cyborg interrupted, "Let's get this wires off of you." She nodded and watched as he began pulling wires off of her flesh.

When he was finished she turned to Robin, "Well? Answers would be quite helpful." she said watching him.

"Umm right." Robin said slightly confused.

First he pointed at Raven, "That's Raven, she's the one who saved you just now. You're in the Titan's Tower med bay. We're the Teen Titans and we're superheroes. Which explains the costumes...was that everything?" He asked trying to remember everything she had asked.

The girl grinned, "Yeah. That's about it." She turned and swung her legs over the side of the table and hopped down.

Suddenly her face lit up, "Hey I remember you guys! You were in the warehouse! Where's that tall guy? He hit me and I owe him a beating." she said aggressively.

Robin smirked, "He ran."

The girl looked disappointed, "Damn it." she hissed.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked watching the girl.

"My name's Gem." she answered as she turned to face him.

"Thanks for saving our butts earlier." he said with a silly grin.

Gem laughed, "If I remember correctly I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter."

"Yeah but it helped in the end." Robin agreed with a small laugh.

Gem smiled but shook her head, "Well it's been fun but I gotta go." she turned and made her way to the door.

"I'm not telling you what to do but, your not completely healed and you should probably stay here." Cyborg said lightly unsure of how the girl took to being bossed around.

Gem turned slowly to face them, "I CAN"T stay here." she answered slowly her eyes wide.

"Because of the shadow?" Raven asked from her corner of the room.

Gem's eyes widened, "It would be wise if you forgot EVERYTHING you saw and heard." she hissed.

Raven's eyes narrowed, "And if I don't?" she asked suddenly having the over whelming desire to challenge the girl in front if her.

Gem's eyes took on a brilliant resemblance to a rainbow and her hands glowed a bright blinding white, "If you don't I may have to force you to do so." she answered menacingly.

Raven's eyes began glowing white and her hands became enshrouded in her black aura. Robin looked worried back and forth between the two. He didn't want an all out battle between these two because he wasn't sure either would win.

Slowly the light faded from Gem's eyes and hands and she sighed, "Look, getting involved will only get you hurt, just stay out of it okay?" she demanded exasperated. Gem turned to leave again but was interrupted by Raven.

"We could help you."

Robin looked shocked, had Raven just offered to help a complete stranger? And one that had just threatened her no less!

Gem sighed and slowly turned around her face held a look of amused sadness.

"What makes you think you could possibly help me?" she asked watching her.

"That depends, what are you fighting?" Raven asked her amethyst eyes focused solely on her face.

Gem looked away guilt flashing across her face. "I'm fighting my birth." she whispered. Beast Boy burst out laughing and Gem glared at him.

"S..so..rry, but how can you fight your 'birth'? Your alive!" he asked still chuckling.

Gem 's eyes flashed and she glanced up at Raven, "See what I mean? If these are the people you expect me to rely on your a fool. Your no where near ready for my world." she said her eyes narrowing in contempt.

Raven couldn't help smirking at that and B.B glared at her. "He's doesn't understand what you meant is all." she said her voice monotone.

"Well allow me to clarify it for you. What I meant was I was trying to avoid something that had been seen at my birth." Gem said looking at each titan in turn.

Gem shook her head, she didn't want to draw them into this but something about the way Raven was watching her it made her think maybe she was already involved. "Why? Why would you want to help me?" she asked looking once again at Raven.

"You helped us and we owe you." Robin answered.

Gem raised an eyebrow at him. "Then we're even because Raven just saved my life."

Robin opened his mouth to make a reply but couldn't come up with a plausible response.

Gem smirked and turned away again. "Sorry guys, but some things just aren't meant for the superheroes." She walked from the room leaving the titans in a slightly confused state and Raven looking defeated.

"So Raven," Robin began once Gem had left the tower.

"Leave it Robin, you couldn't possibly understand." Raven whispered as she left the room in a hurry.

"She's off it." Beast Boy muttered staring after the dark girl.

"Maybe." Robin answered distantly.


	4. Rave Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other related person, place or thing. I do own Gem, Evelyn Feather-Duster and anything related to her. In other words you get the idea and this whole disclaimer thing is s crock of ! Because If I owned anything important, this would be an episode and not just a fanfic! Duh?

Disclaimer 2: Any songs I may use in here belong to their respective owners and not me because otherwise I'd have my personal assistant writing this instead of myself working my fingers to the bone.

Warning: This is a hint of Rob/Rae Cy/Bee major O.C/Red X fic. Plus the possibility of a few character deaths. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Two girls connected by the threads of fate fight to avoid their intertwined destiny, Rob/Rae O.C/Red X

**Till the End**

**Chapter 3 Rave Lights**

Gem sighed as she crossed the bridge that led to the center of the city. She had her own agenda but first she wanted to find that jackass that had hit her. She remembered the strange costume he had worn that night when he had hit her. She remembered the sound of his voice when he hit her, it had been almost apologetic but she must have been mistaken.

Gem was walking down Dakota Ave. when she realized the sun was beginning to set. Her eyes widened as she desperately searched for some place bright. Gem noticed a group of people entering a dark metallic door and she followed them in. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she had stepped into a rave. It may be dark in some areas but on the dance floor it was well lit and bright.

She smiled and moved through the crowd heading towards the bar. She sat down and looked up when the teenaged bartender asked her what she wanted to drink.

"Just ice water thanks." she whispered. She waited for him to bring it to her and then she laid her head in her arms and sighed.

"Rough day?" a calm soothing, obviously male voice asked gently from next to her.

Gem looked up and blushed, "Yeah kind of."

He smiled and motioned to the chair next to her, "You mind?"

"No not at all." Gem answered, looking away.

He spoke quietly with the bartender and then turned to her, "Are you old enough to drink?" he asked with a grin.

Gem laughed gently, "I'm only sixteen." she answered.

"Oh well then we'll keep it a secret." he said with a wink. Gem laughed blushing furiously.

She looked out at the dance floor and from the corner of her eye studied the man next to her. He had thick wavy brown hair that was just slightly spiked, his eyes were a hazel color and he had a light tan. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. He caught her watching him and smiled, she blushed again and turned away.

Damn it! All I can do is blush, wonder how old he is?

"Since you were able to get the drinks." she said as she picked up her Shirley Temple. "You must be at least 21 right?" she asked glancing over at him.

"Actually I'm only 20, but I have some interesting contacts." he said with a smirk. Gem smiled and looked back over the dance floor.

"So back to my initial question. Want to talk about it?" he asked watching her.

Gem glanced down at her shoes, "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Well I have time if you do." he answered turning completely to face her. She stared out at the dancers trying to avoid looking at him.

"Okay, well it started out I woke up in this empty warehouse and completely freaked out. Then when I was trying to find my way out I got caught up in this stupid battle between some other guys. I got my ass kicked by some weirdo in a costume. Of course they were all in consumes and all pretty weird. So you know, must have come with the territory." Gem said smiling as she remembered the fight; it had definitely been interesting, even if she had gotten beaten rather quickly.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked amused.

"Well something about that fight, it was just...fun I guess." Gem answered trying to find the right words to describe the feeling.

"You had fun getting beaten up?" he asked surprise in his voice.

"Yeah I know it sounds weird, but fighting is a lot like drinking is for some people. It helps me to forget my problems."

"Yeah but drinking is a temporary solution." he said.

"So is fighting, at least until I come up with a permanent one." Gem answered.

"By the way what's your name? Here I am spilling my guts out to you and I don't even know your name."

He laughed, "My name's Greg." he answered.

"Oh well my name's Gem." she answered.

"Gem? What an interesting name." Greg said his voice becoming barely a whisper.

Gem turned to face him, "Yeah but it's my name."

Greg smirked and nodded.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Gem suddenly turned to him, "You wanna dance with me?" she asked.

He looked surprised but nodded slowly. Gem jumped off the chair and set her drink down on the table before grabbing his arm and pulling him on to the dance floor. She closed her eyes and let the beat of the music wash over her before she began moving. Seconds later she opened her eyes to find Greg watching her with a smile on his face.

Gem laughed and pulled him close to her and began dancing against him. Almost immediately he responded by dancing with her. Hours later the music stopped and they moved off of the dance floor and Gem looked over at him, he was looking at his watch. "What time is it?" she asked him.

"It's almost five in the morning.." he said with a laugh.

Gem groaned, "Great and their closing aren't they?"

"Yeah...that's what they generally do at this time."

Gem walked over to the window and peered out. "Damn it's still dark out there." she whispered.

"Something wrong with the dark?" Greg asked looking out the window.

"Nothing never mind." she said as she turned around. The dancers were leaving the rave through the door and she slowly followed them.

Greg walked beside her, "So this is going to sound really lame but...can I get your number?" he asked with a weak grin in her direction.

"Umm, how about you give me yours and I'll call you when I need a drink?" she answered with a teasing grin.

He laughed, Gem looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Here." he said as he quickly wrote his number down on a piece of paper and placed it in her hand. She smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Greg." she whispered as she turned and left the rave. He smirked his eyes holding a hidden glint as he watched her walk away. Then he left the rave, whistling a tune as he walked through the dark streets.


	5. A Place to Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any other related person, place or thing. I do own Gem, Evelyn Feather-Duster and anything related to her. In other words you get the idea and this whole disclaimer thing is s crock of ! Because If I owned anything important, this would be an episode and not just a fanfic! Duh?

Disclaimer 2: Any songs I may use in here belong to their respective owners and not me because otherwise I'd have my personal assistant writing this instead of myself working my fingers to the bone.

Warning: This is a hint of Rob/Rae Cy/Bee major O.C/Red X fic. Plus the possibility of a few character deaths. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Two girls connected by the threads of fate fight to avoid their intertwined destiny, Rob/Rae O.C/Red X

**Till the End**

**Chapter 4 A Place to Stay **

Red X watched the two leave from the shadows of the rave in interest. He hadn't expected the girl to be up and moving around so soon, but he was thankful she had made it. He'd thought about interrupting them and asking her for a dance but something about her told him it wasn't a good idea.

"Traye? What the hell are you doing out here?" a deep voice asked from the doorway of the rave.

"Hey Karl. I'm just about to leave." Traye/Red X answered watching the girl walk down the street her eyes darting around at the shadows. The streetlights were on but they were beginning to dim. He waved to Karl and followed the girl in the shadows. He was close enough to hear her muttering to herself.

"Come on Gem, it's almost over, just stay away from the dark. Keep walking...screw this." she hissed suddenly she darted under a streetlight and stood silently with her arms wrapped around herself.

The circle of light that the lamp provided was slowly receding but the darkness was becoming a dull gray and kept getting lighter. He stood for a few moments watching her, she was strange and intriguing but he had things to do. He took off down the street and headed for the largest mansion in Jump City.

Even though he was considered one of the richest young adults in Jump City, he enjoyed his master thief life. He walked up through the heavy wrought iron gates and entered his home, though he spent little time there. He groaned as he brushed off the questions of his in home staff away and practically passed out on his bed.

Gem leaned against the streetlight and whimpered slightly. She hated being in the dark, ever since she was twelve and her abusive father had locked her into a dungeon like closet and gotten so drunk he had forgotten her. That was when she had discovered her powers.

She had been on the verge of losing her mind after two days of pure silent darkness, with no food or water. Her mind kept playing the same line over and over again. Dark and silent like the coffins of the dead. Her mind was screaming and she had long since cried her last tear.

She had finally given up and accepted that she was going to die there when an explosion of rainbow colored light erupted from her body and blew the door off her prison. She had crawled out and just lain there for what seemed like forever letting the light wash over her body.

Later she found out her father had been murdered during an armed burglary that he was part of, three hours after he had thrown her into the closet. She had pretty much gotten over her fear but she still wasn't comfortable in the dark. She could feel it repressing her powers and knowing her powers lost strength in the darkness scared her. Gem opened her eyes and blinked the sun was slowly rising into the sky and she could feel the warmth rush over her. This was her favorite part of the day, the time when the sun replenished her soul and powers after a long and depriving night.

She stood up and walked towards the center of town. She had only been in Jump City since yesterday and she needed to find a place to stay. She took out a wad of cash that she had tied in a rubber band. It was about a thousand dollars. She had gotten it from her older brother.

He had moved out and gone to college almost three months before the incident with the closet and had never come back or had any contact with her. So when she turned fifteen she had gone out looking for him, she had worked odd jumps to feed herself ever since she had run away from DCF in New York.

Then she had found him, living it up in a huge house about four hours from Jump City. He had become a world-renowned scientist. He had a wife and three kids, two girls and a boy. And had completely forgotten about his twelve year old sister that he had left at home. Gem had stayed with them for a few days and despite her nieces and nephews begging had left, her brother out of pity and guilt handed her a bundle of bills.

Now almost a year later she still had almost all of it left and she was going to make her life in Jump City. She made a few turns and caught sight of a small modest hotel. A small neon sign flashed the vacancy sign and she smiled. She opened the door and walked inside, a blast of cold hair hit her and she shivered.

An old bald man leered at her from behind the counter and she groaned inwardly. "You looking for something cutie?" the man asked.

Gem raised an eyebrow at this, "Yeah a place to stay." she answered mildly.

He smirked as his eyes wandered over her body. Gem held back the urge to fry his ass where he stood.

"We got room." he answered.

Gem rolled her eyes, "Good, how much?" she asked looking around at the lobby.

"Well that depends what are you offering?" Gem glared at him and looked up in surprise when an elderly lady entered the lobby her small blue watery eyes glaring at the man behind the counter.

"You leave that young gal alone!" she demanded, placing a gentle hand on Gem's arm. "Come along dear. If you like you can stay with me."

Gem looked up at her confused, "How...what...I'm confused." the lady smiled.


End file.
